


To Be More Than Friends

by mgsmurf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgsmurf/pseuds/mgsmurf
Summary: After a business trip to the North, Jaime and Brienne travel to the Three Sisters resort for a pre-holiday get-away, which ends up more romantic than Brienne thought it would be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coraleeveritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/gifts).



> This is a gift for the JBO Secret Santa exchange for the lovely Cora. Her requested words were reindeer, grotto and gift-wrap. Think I went a different way than she expected with the grotto. My silly mind lept to snowy weather and hot spring onsens. 
> 
> This is also my first modern AU. Hopefully that works because it felt like I had to tell a lot to explain the set up.

The dinner had been decidedly romantic. Not at all what Brienne had thought when she'd agreed to the short trip to the Three Sisters before returning to King's Landing and then on to Tarth for winter holidays. She and Jaime, Jaime Lannister her co-worker and friend, had been on a business trip to White Harbor and a short trip to the resort islands made complete sense when Jaime had mentioned it, a pre-holiday, non-family get away, something to bolster her when home would involve only her, her father and his current woman of the month. Also, truth be told Brienne was interested in seeing how they did things on the northern isles compared to how Tarth itself had once been a resort destination when she'd been a child growing up. 

But, she had thought the trip was an only friends thing. They were sharing a suite, but besides a large bed, which Jaime had offered to her, it also held a good sized pull out sofa bed in the living room, more than big and comfortable enough for Jaime. So, the dinner had taken her quite by surprise. It'd been a five course meal, while sappy romantic music filled the air. Perhaps she should have known when the shared shrimp appetizer had been not only shared but served in a heart-shaped dish. The waiter had given her quite the look when she'd asked for the steak entree the same as Jaime. Clearly women were to ask for the chicken or seafood option. Not that she hadn't garnered looks overall for her towering bulk crammed into their small booth clearly not meant to be shared by two people of her and Jaime's combined sizes. The worst had been the desert they had just finished though, a raspberry and chocolate tart, which had been wonderfully delicious, had come on a heart-shaped plate with two tiny spoons. The waiter had made a point of placing the small plate between them, causing them both to hunch over and almost hit heads as they shared it. 

Brienne's scowling frown must have very clearly showed her dismay at the dinner. Jaime waved the bill off to be included with their room bill, before suggesting they escape the low lighting and soft music of the romantic dining room. 

Jaime walked them down a glassed in walkway. The air held a chill and snow drifts against the glass reached almost to her waist. Winter was in full swing in the north and Brienne had seen enough snow to likely last until the next winter years from now. She shrugged further into her sweater, almost wishing she had brought her coat with her from the room. 

“I've been told there's a good view up here.” Jaime gestured with what remained of his injured hand to a spiral staircase. His usual charming grin was subdued and perhaps even worried. Brienne cocked her head and wondered what he was playing at, yet still followed him up the staircase also made for people smaller than themselves. 

They came up to a rounded room with nothing but glass and a peaked ceiling. Darkness filled the quiet night outside. In the distance, waves crashed upon the rocks. Spotlights highlighted the scene as they glittered off the crusty snow outside. 

Brienne turned to Jaime, expecting to see him smiling and enjoying the view, instead he stared at her, brow furrowed. 

“That was not what I expected,” Brienne said as explanation for her scowl, and her many frowns over the otherwise wonderful food. 

“I gathered.” Jaime's furrow did not soften, his expression one she had not seen before. 

“I had heard the reputation of the Three Sisters....” Had not everyone? Yes, it was a resort destination, but one for a romantic get-away is the way she had always heard it. She had hoped that even as such they still had normal resort things, things not assuming one was a couple. 

“Why else do you think I brought you here?” Anger grew in Jaime's dazzling green eyes, his face half scrunched up. He leaned against a side railing. 

Brienne cocked her head and raised her chin. “Why?” her voice managed to stay steady. She leaned beside him on the railing, a chill coming through the glass. 

One of the many things she liked about Jaime Lannister was he was a large man. He stood almost of a height with her. When she leaned a bit more than him against the railing they stood equal enough to look each other in the eye. 

Jaime pinched his lips and the anger in his face turned to exasperation. “Because of this place's reputation as a romantic get-away.” The last two words spaced out, clear and leaving no doubts. 

Brienne narrowed her eyes, pinched her lips. “Yet, Mr. Jaime, we're just friends.” 

Were they not? Oh, perhaps she sometimes hoped for more, but it was foolish to do so. Jaime Lannister was a gorgeous man, even with gray creeping into his hair and wrinkles forming about his eyes, even with a ruin of a right hand and a bad reputation and sordid past. And foolish Brienne had a knack for picking the gorgeous men to hold crushes for. At the least, Jaime had welcomed their friendship this last year or so, brought about by her acceptance of his injury, by an interest in Westerosi basketball and love of a good steak meal. She had accepted their friendship as enough. It would not be the first or last time that she settled. 

“Just friends?” Jaime gave a low chuckle and shook his head. “Ms. Tarth, I am certain my thoughts of you are not merely friendly, and I don't think your thoughts of me are just friendly either.”

Brienne heart sped up and she could feel the blush spreading up her neck. She swallowed over the lump in her throat. Jaime Lannister did not really desire her as she did him, he did not, and yet... was that not what he'd just said?

“Have I erred in my assumption, Brienne?” He raised one eyebrow. The side of his lips twitched for a moment into a grin. 

Brienne leaned away from the gorgeous man before her and his stunning charm and searing eyes. She certainly could not manage a denial, could not even manage to shake her head. Part of her wanted to scream that he had the truth of it, yet that part remained silent also.

“But I have not erred.” A statement holding all the easy confidence of a Lannister crossed Jaime's lips. 

Brienne continued to stare back at him, silent and unmoving. 

“If I have however...” Jaime began, his confidence leaking away, “overstepped a line... moved too fast...” This was not the Jaime Lannister he showed the world, not the Jaime Lannister he showed almost anyone. 

Sometimes Brienne, who for all her unflattering characteristics, could never not be herself, even if she had so wished to be someone else, did not understand how much Jaime wore a mask he let few people see past. 

She had seen more of the true Jaime when he relaxed while watching sports, or even the few times they'd played basketball one on one in the company gym, over a good steak and a glass of merlot as they lingered after a dinner out. That was Jaime as the guy not a boss or a Lannister or the image of a powerful man people thought him. Then there had been the few times he had shown his weakness because of his injury, the ruin of a half working right hand the result of a ruthless motorcycle accident that should have taken his life and almost did. The times he shared utter truths with her, about his past affair with his close cousin Cersei, about her children – his children – whose lives he couldn't be a part of so her husband would not know, about how as a young intern he had taken down and ruined the reputation of Aerys Targaryn, King of Westerosi business, not to please his father but to keep the mad businessman from crashing the realm's economy into a great depression. Jaime Lannister was much more complex and good than the careless aged jock gifted everything in life that he showed the world. 

Brienne found herself shaking her head. “You have not, Jaime” she surprised even herself by saying. Still, what might happen next good and ill, scared her to death. She needed this man in her life and would rather remain friends than risk losing him to a failed romance. 

“Good.” Jaime's face brightened into a stunning smile, his eyes warm and happy. In the back of her mind words of old echoed, she was not a woman to be loved, not a woman to bring such happiness, and not even this happy man before her could quiet them. Her stomach clenched around her fears. 

She turned quickly away to the view out the window. Anything to not look into Jaime's happy face. There on the glistening snow walked two reindeer. “Look,” she said. Tarth had deer, but Brienne was certain she had never seen a living reindeer, only heard of them in winter holiday tales. “Reindeer,” she found herself foolishly saying, for clearly Jaime could see as well as her what was there. 

They were bigger than deer by far, even at a distance she could see that. Yet, they moved with a grace through the snow coming to above their knees. Wide horns, wide necks and shoulders thicker than a deer. They looked up at her and Jaime in the watch tower with large black eyes, blinked away their indifference, and turned back to crossing the open field of pristine snow. It was beautiful and magically and Brienne found herself turning to Jaime and smiling. His bright smile still gracing his handsome features. For a moment Brienne tried to ignore her fears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of this so far was going as Jaime had planned.

None of this so far was going as Jaime had planned; his stupid, stubborn wench. He hadn't thought the fact that he'd invited her to a damned romantic resort island would get her to think he thought about her that way. Why he had made sure their room had two acceptable beds. He didn't think they'd be sharing one by trip's end, and he was perfectly okay with that. But, last night, he'd let the resort do their usual romantic dinner, then still had to just come out and mention that yes he liked her like that. Gods, he more than liked her, and he'd stupidly finally realized it, but he wasn't about to go mentioning that when Brienne was still bristling over sharing a heart-shaped desert. 

Brienne had been a friend to him in a moment when he'd needed one, in a moment when he'd realized he didn't have any real friends. He'd faced death and the most important person in his life had abandoned him for power and other, younger men. Then, he had to rebuild himself while his reputation of Kingslayer rankled more than usual. Had to not show himself weak and crippled, even if his right hand was mostly for show. 

Brienne was a woman in a largely male world, had been since being a college basketball star, yet for all she looked the part inside there was little manly about Brienne Tarth. So, while he needed to keep up his mask after the accident to all others, it had been freeing to not have to do so for Brienne. She didn't care about male bravado, or male egos, or playing all those games that drove Jaime crazy to keep his reputation. 

“Will this do Mr. Lannister?” the connoisseur asked. She was thin and short with a thick braid of dark hair. She gave him a flirting smile. He'd actually been a bit glad to be rid of all that attention from women yesterday, being here with another woman and thought to be unavailable. But, he had made arrangements for lunch today to be clearly not romantic, nothing heart-shaped, mulled wine instead of champagne, no music. 

Jaime returned his usual charming smile and dipped his head. The wrapping of the small gift was the usual winter holiday fare, the paper an icy blue with designs of the seven gods and the ribbon a shining silver with a single large snowflake for the label. “It will do perfectly.”

“The rest will all be arranged, Mr. Lannister.”

“Good.” He dipped his head again, well aware how staff went out of their way to please once they realized who he was, and with the gift tucked under his right mostly useless arm turned and left. 

He'd made sure to be up first thing to workout alone. The resort had a full size pool heated by the hot springs of the isles that over looked the snow crests and gray ocean beyond. He moved with far more grace in the water doing laps than he did on a court anymore. After he'd stood in only his suit, the warmth of the water dripped down his skin as the chill in the air wormed closer. The dawn view had been gorgeous. 

He was in the shower, when Brienne mentioned she was headed to the gym herself. She worked out six days each week, in a tight schedule. Today would be weights concentrating on legs. 

Brienne had thrown him for a bit. Women in general found him attractive, so much so he sometimes had to fight them off. Yet, Brienne had seemed oddly not interested since she had joined the office three years ago, and still not interested when they began to spend more time together a year and a half ago. He'd thought perhaps she liked women and had tested that out one evening at a sports bar. He'd wagged his eyebrows about the waitress and made a lewd comment more apt to exit his brother Tyrion's lips. Brienne had shot him a look that could stop the Others. Jaime had tried again, this time his comment merely appreciative of the waitress's clearly attractive body, still only a glare from Brienne. Clearly, not into women. 

Yet, she did not seem that attracted to men either. She avoided conversation about present or past relationships with men. She rolled her eyes whenever he made any comments about attractive men, even actors. Jaime had thought Brienne might actually be asexual. A bit of a shame because between joining her occasionally in her extreme workout schedule, watching basketball games or the rare one on one game on the court, he'd started to find her attractive, in all her large lumbering strength and plain features even growing to enjoy her harsh take on morals and honor. 

But, even if she wasn't interested, he'd still gained a good friend. He could live with that, and he hadn't been sure he had wanted another romantic connection anyway. Then, one day they had talked about Renly Baratheon, past star of the Stormland's champion basketball team, youngest brother to the drunk beast of a man Cersei called a husband. Jaime still remembered how Brienne's eyes had lit up, the clear evidence of a crush as she fought back a blush while she explained how she knew Renly. Seems they have meet in school, which shouldn't have surprised him, they must have both played basketball at the same time in both high school and at Stormland U. It had been quite a surprise, that she liked a man, had a crush on a man, a gorgeous and gay man, yet still. 

That was the day Jaime had started to pay more attention to how Brienne interacted with men. Was it just Renly? But, no, she looked at other men, favoring more handsome ones. And shockingly, she looked at him, when he made sure to appear to not be looking. 

He dropped the present with the staff at the porch they would share for their non-romantic lunch and went in search of Brienne. She was out of the shower, dressed and trying to coax her blonde hair into order when Jaime entered. “Lunch?” he asked. 

She raised an eyebrow. 

“Something simple and usual,” he continued. “Nothing like last night.” He'd made a point of dressing casually in jeans and woolen sweater. Brienne wore dark leggings and Jaime tried not to gaze at the lovely length of her legs, and a blue sweater that came down to her upper thigh. 

“I didn't mean to offend you last night.” Brienne frowned, her eyes worried. 

“And you didn't.” Jaime swallowed over his fears. For a moment they stood, looking at each other. Why couldn't he be brave about this, just make a move and damn the consequences? He had done that once with Cersei, easily. Of course, oddly Cersei had never meant as much to him as Brienne did. 

Finally, Brienne dipped her head in reply. She turned to grab her room key and cell. “Yes, lunch would be nice.” They rarely did lunches at work together. Usually one or both of them were too busy, but Jaime also did not want any office gossip going around. 

Bright sun glimmered off the fresh snow outside the glassed in porch. The staff quickly took their order and scurried off, leaving them alone. 

“Seems we are early for lunch,” Brienne said, glancing around at the empty room. The porch held a few other tables, wrought iron things reminding Jaime more of summers in the Westerlands than winters in the North. 

Jaime shrugged. “You're hungry though?” He already knew she barely ate anything in the morning, then had worked out and would be starving after. He himself usually skipped breakfast all together, and would do the same for lunch if his personal assistant didn't just bring it to him most days. Jaime made a point to not mention that many others here were couples, and possibly had been up late last night and were enjoying things other than food this morning. 

“I am,” came Brienne's crisp reply. 

They sat for a moment and looked out at the view. This was closer to the cliffs than last night. The gray and angry ocean below pounded the rocks. Even with the bright sun the scene looked washed out, dulled. Gods, he was glad he didn't live this far north and have to suffer a full season of this. 

The staff returned with food and left again. Simpler than last night, though just as well made. It was Jaime who brought up results of the basketball game they'd missed last night, though it was neither of their teams who'd played. And then, they were off talking about players and strategies, about work and their recent conference, about Brienne's comparison of the Three Sisters and Tarth. It was comfortable and familiar and Jaime was loath to disrupt it. He could see why Brienne feared more than this. 

“I got you something...” he finally managed to say, “for the holidays.”

Brienne pinched her lips and tilted her head. “I did not. I did not know... we were doing gifts.”

“We're not.” Jaime waved his good hand. “I just...” He'd just wanted to give her something. In general he hated presents, giving them, receiving them, the stupidity of the season for making it essential. But, this year he wanted to give her something to show his appreciation for the last year, for putting up with him. 

He got up and walked over to a far corner where the gift had been left, blue and silver and suddenly too much of the holidays, especially as Brienne looked up at him worried. “I thought....” 

He handed it over to her as words failed him. Jaime had spent a good deal of time searching the internet for just the right old-school Stormland Stag jersey in her size, had called in favors to Robert Baratheon, one of his least favorite people, to manage a meeting with Renly and convince him with coin and more favors to gather the collection of signatures from his championship team. He sat back down and gestured to the gift. 

Brienne pinched her lips, stared for a moment at the shiny paper. Then, carefully and precisely took off the silver ribbon and then unwrapped the blue paper. She opened the box inside and gently lifted the tissue paper. He knew when her brilliant blue eyes widened that he had picked exactly right. 

She shook her head. “I can't accept this, Jaime.” Brienne's chin wobbled as she stared across at him. 

“Well, no one else in the seven kingdoms would want it.”

Brienne ran a finger over the yellow fabric, looked back up at him and frowned. “I will fail at this,” she said. Jaime furrowed his brow. “Us,” she continued. He knew about her failed relationships from others. The hook ups her father had tried and failed at, Red Connington and the games he had played to win her maidenhead only to leave her the next day, and the weasel Hyle who cared nothing for her except her family's money.

Jaime frowned. “My track record with romance is worse than yours.” He was the one who had thrown away half his life for a woman who not only could never have been his, but for a woman who never really cared for him. “But... I don't mean to fail this time. I... can't.”

Brienne let out a puff of a sigh. “They will mock you, you know this.”

“Do you think I care about people mocking me?” He scrunched up his face. Brienne knew him better than that, knew how much he ignored people when they mocked and sneered behind his back already. “I... care about you.” Jaime found himself unable to say the other, to scare you away with the true depths of his feelings. “One of the things I have realized this last year is that you are the most important person in my life, and I want you to be more than a friend.” He wanted her, not just her body, although he'd certainly had thought long about it, but he wanted to be connected and completed by someone as he'd once thought Cersei had done.

Brienne blinked large eyes back at him, one broad hand laid flat on the jersey, the other gripped the iron edge of the table. “I... care about you too, Jaime.” Her lips tightened. “And you have also become very important to me.”

“I don't suggest this carelessly.” Jaime tightened his own lips. Oh, he had a reputation of being careless and reckless, but in reality little he did truly was. If there was a person who knew that about him, it would be Brienne. Gods, the woman knew him better than anyone in the realm, even better than his dear brother, certainly better than Cersei ever had. 

“I know.” Brienne dipped her head. “Still....” She shook her head. “What will you think when they laugh at large, lumbering me on your arm?” 

“I'll hit every last one of them.” His words came out more angry than he had wanted. 

Brienne pinched her lips and sighed. “Care to use your right hand, less you harm your good one.”

Jaime gave a half smirk. “I will try to remember that, my lady.” 

She rolled her eyes at him. 

“Try it on.” He gestured to the gift. “I got it in your size.”

Brienne cocked her head, although she lifted the jersey from the box to hold it up before her. “Why ever would I think of wearing this?” He shrugged. “It's going on a wall, likely in a frame.” She neatly refolded the jersey. “Really, Jaime, I.... Thank you, so much.” Her face lit up in a smile, one of those rare things he always cherished when she granted them. “I will get you something in return,” she continued. There was a bit of a gleam in her brilliant eyes and Jaime feared a bit at just what she might think a worthy gift to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That grotto was not exactly what Brienne had planned for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I blame this on much of my experience with snow being in Japan where they have onsens which are awesome in cold weather, and you must bath and enter naked. (Although always same sex in a public one.)

Unlike Tarth, the Three Sisters as much of the north did had natural hot springs. Jaime mentioned the pool using the water, and the resort's room information said there were grottoes overlooking the ocean that could be reserved. After the lunch Jaime had given the gift to her they had relaxed into a comfortable vacation, sight seeing and relaxing. Nothing too romantic, taking small steps towards something beyond friendship. They were both avid swimmers, Jaime even with his injured hand, so the grottoes seemed like a perfect fit. 

Of course, Brienne had assumed that they would be allowed to wear swimsuits. She wrapped the towel around herself. It was not nearly large enough to cover both her chest and legs adequately, especially when underneath she was as bare as her naming day. 

She peeked out of the women's dressing room glad to see that Jaime was not yet done undressing himself. Brienne dashed over the cool rocks and tiles as quickly as the wet surface allowed. The air open to the ocean beyond chilled her bare skin and rose goosebumps. Brienne glanced over her shoulder at the men's dressing room – still no Jaime – and left the towel on a bench before sliding into the water. She'd mainly rushed to make sure Jaime didn't see her, but the water almost burned after the cold before. 

Brienne lowered herself deeper into the water until it came to her collarbones, hopefully hiding her meager breasts from Jaime's sight. She knew what men thought of her body. It was beyond her being too tall or too muscled. Her hips weren't wide enough, her middle a bit too plump, her breasts almost non-existent, her shoulders broad. It was bad enough dressed, but worse when people actually saw more of her body underneath such as at the beach, or the gym showers, or those rare times a man had seen her romantically naked. Jaime might like her, might want their relationship to move beyond friends only, but she hadn't wanted to yet risk the disgust she might see if he saw her body bare. 

“Thought you said there'd be suits?” Jaime's voice brought her attention behind her. 

He strolled naked from the dressing room, his towel held loose in his left hand. A smirk covered his lips. He was a god, why shouldn't he not care about showing off? His tan skin was golden except for tan lines from a small swimsuit. A few mostly gray hairs spotted the very middle of his chest. The sculpted muscles of his arms, legs, chest and abdominals moved with a catlike beauty as he approached. Even the jagged scars left by the accident that ran from his ribs to knee on his right side did not flaw the image. 

“Seems I was mistaken about that.” Brienne's voice echoed off the cave walls. 

Jaime paused at the edge of the pool and struggled to fold his towel with a furrowed line between his eyes. Brienne had seen his legs in shorts before, had even a few times seen his bare chest. She found hers eyes studying the one part she had not seen before as it hung between his legs in a patch of golden brown curls. 

He finished with the towel and crouched to enter the pool of the grotto. He caught where her gaze had been looking and cocked an eyebrow. Brienne tried to limit the blush that threatened her cheeks. 

“No bow, so this was not intended as your gift to me,” Jaime said as he slipped into the water beside her. 

Brienne widened her eyes and lifted a hand. “No. I really.... I did not know about the attire.” Curse her she should have asked more closely when she had reserved the grotto. “I've barely accepted we should think about dating, do you really think I'd jump to naked swimming?”

“Of course not.” Jaime gave a light chuckle. “Did you know that the hot springs in the North have been known for bathing since ages before record?”

Brienne tightened her lips. “I did not.”

“Clearly.” A light smile ghosted on his lips. He glided closer in the water while his head twirled to take in the room. “We have this all to ourselves?” 

She gave him a glare in case he was even joking of taking advantage of that. Jaime didn't notice and instead went deeper, until he had to swim, his right arm awkward in the water. He pulled up and treaded water. “It's glorious.”

Brienne tugged her thoughts from their bareness and her nervousness at such and followed him deeper in the water. The pool artificially bordered by tiles soon grew into a natural long cave before them, lit by lights and spotlights from crevices. Before them the ocean waves broke against bordering rocks. Steam rose around them from the heat of the water. Outside above the gray sea flakes fell white and heavy. 

“If that isn't a holiday card right there.” Jaime smiled over his shoulder at her. 

“At least for two people born by the sea.” Brienne returned his smile easily. Different seas and different places, but they had both spent their childhood near the sea. 

“The hot spring water must blend with the salt water.” Jaime dipped his chin and she realized he was tasting the water to be certain of this. Brienne already knew from the smell that this was not salt water. Jaime turned and smirked. “Let's swim out to the rocks and see.” A glint of mischief filled his green eyes. 

Brienne shook her head. It wasn't such a distance, and they were both good swimmers, but this was clearly not what was intended by the resort for use of the pool. Jaime cocked his head, winked and readying to swim. Brienne reached out and grabbed his hand, his good hand. Jaime's stroke faltered and his chin dipped below the gentle rocking of the water. It took Brienne a moment to realize that he needed the strength of his good arm to keep him above water. She let go of his arm and used her other hand and her own strength to pull him back up. They treaded water, arms linked. Their legs kicked against each others'. 

Jaime smirked. “I did not do that just to get you closer.”

“I know.” Brienne stared into his eyes, clear and green and dazzling. 

Then, he wrapped his bad arm around her and leaned in closer. His lips were upon hers before Brienne could be surprised, the kiss gentle and warm and testing. She pushed a bit away after, head cocked, unsure. 

“Race you there and back.” Jaime smirked and didn't give her time to resist before pushing off her and swimming full out to the rocks and ocean at the opening of the cave. 

Brienne scowled and dove under to catch up. Down the use of an arm or not, Jaime was surprisingly fast in the water. His stroke sure and strong. Brienne kicked harder, her competitive streak coming out. The warmth from the spring water leached away until she passed a thermocline and suddenly it was icy cold. It stole her breath, goosebumps rose on her flesh and her nipples hardened. But, she pushed on and let the warmth of her muscles keep her going. She wasn't about to be be beat. 

Jaime got to the rocks first. As he kicked off to turn around, Brienne reached out and tugged him back and under. “Cheating,” he called as he kicked to power back away. Brienne frowned and put extra effort into her own stroke. She pulled the water under her large cupped hands and kicked with her strong legs. She passed Jaime and a smile almost broke on her face. Then he was pulling her under and kicking her down as he swam over her. He was gone before she could reached out a hand and catch him. 

Brienne stayed underwater, her strokes crawling closer to Jaime above. Until they reached the swallower water and Brienne was able to reach the bottom with her feet. She shot herself upwards on a collision course with Jaime. They tumbled and rolled in the water as they reached the edge of the pool. They paused a tangle of limbs, faces flushed, breathes heaving against each others' chests. The spring was suddenly too warm and Jaime too close. 

He dipped his head and kissed her again, this one not as gentle. Brienne found herself returning the kiss, angling her head, slipping her tongue through his parted lips. Jaime Lannister was as good at kissing as he was at everything in life. They clung to each other bare. She should be worried about lines they were crossing and what this could mean. Instead, Brienne curled her fingers in the hairs at the base of his head and ran her hands down the muscles in Jaime's back.

Jaime's hands traveled down her own back, cupped her ass, ran up her sides and ghosted over her breasts. Brienne found her hands unable to not feather down his chest and abs, to grip the hard muscle of his ass. He was the one to stop, to step away from her and disentangle himself. 

“We need to stop unless you want to....?” Jaime cocked his head, struggled to catch his breath. 

“No.” Brienne shook her head. Making out was bad enough, she was nowhere near ready to take it any further, even if her body right now protested such. She sucked in breath and tried to steady her heartbeat. 

Jaime stood up in the swallower part such that the water lapped at his waist. Brienne made a point of turning back to the ocean outside. She had felt his.... excitement bare against her thigh, she had no intention of actually seeing it. The sky had darkened and the flakes fell thicker and heavier. Here in the warmth of the cave it was a beautiful sight. 

“Maybe we should call off going to our respective homes for the holidays.” Jaime sunk back into the water beside her. 

“Is a Lannister get together that bad?” Brienne tilted her head. There were so many Lannisters as Jaime often said. How could that be so bad? Nothing like getting together with her father, which was always.... lonely, no matter how long it had been only them. 

Jaime shrugged. “There's just so much of them my liver can handle.” He bumped his shoulder with hers and then leaned his head upon her shoulder, his face tilted to look up at her, this stunning green eyes doing a rather good puppy dog impression. “Spending the holidays with you would be much more fun. And that's not just a ploy to get into that big bed of yours,” he added in a light tone. Brienne narrowed her eyes. The room's bed was not only rather comfy but big enough to hold them both with room to spare. “I really would just rather be with you.” His voice trailed off. 

Jaime blinked and an intensity grew in his eyes. Brienne stared back. He was the first to turn away. Jaime Lannister would rather see her for such an important thing than his own family, his own flesh and blood? Her heart hammered in her chest and Brienne swallowed down the lump in her throat. She loved him. She had for a time although she hadn't let herself admit it, but now that Jaime wanted to be more, now that this might be happening the feeling blossomed in her chest. Not that she would be saying it out loud anytime soon. 

“I already promised my father,” Brienne said softly. “I can't...,” can't not go, can't break her word, she thought, “can't leave him alone over the holidays,” she finally said. When it was just them, one had a duty to be there. Sure Dad had his current fling, but she'd be gone in a few months, of no matter. Brienne had come home every winter holiday since college. 

Jaime looked over at her. “Curse you, Ms. Tarth for being such a dutiful daughter.” He gave a small frown. 

With a sigh he rested his head back on her shoulder. Brienne reached out to tug him closer as they sat side by side. Her fingers grazed the raised scars below his ribs and over his hip. 

“We could re-do that romantic dinner, properly this time,” Jaime said, neither of them moving.

“And then?” Brienne raised an eyebrow and wondered if Jaime knew she did without looking at her, just like she knew he gave a small smirk at her question. 

“Then, we find a cheesy holiday comedy to watch, order in popcorn and mulled cider.” He gave a light chuckle she felt against her hand and side. “And end the night with a kiss.”

“Only one?” Brienne's lips tweaked into a grin Jaime couldn't see.

“I swear, only the one.” Jaime lifted his head and tilted it to look at her. “Unless...?”

“The one will be fine.” Brienne kept her expression solid as she met his smirk and glimmering eyes. He was already scheming how to bend the very words he'd just given, just enough to bother her and not anger her, annoying how well he skated that fine line. It was all just so silly, worrying about one single kiss as she sat comfortably naked beside this man. 

Outside dusk set early. The cold increased and the steam rose thicker. Shadows deepened in the cave. The white crested waves crashed higher upon the rocks. Colors of pink and orange spread throughout the gray sky. 

The smirk fell away from Jaime's face. “This place really is lovely.” He reached his good hand across her and reached for her free hand. Their fingers intertwined. “I'm glad...” A small, honest smile drew his lips up. “I'm glad you agreed to come here with me Brienne.”

Brienne smiled back. “I'm glad I did as well.”


End file.
